


Mabel's thank you

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bittersweet, Fanart, Fluff, Other, Pre-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: I've read comments on YouTube saying Dipper never told Mabel about Gideon giving Dipper the key to Mabel's bubble (atleast not on screen)So i thought lets give Gideon some credit here
Relationships: Gideon Gleeful & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mabel's thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey been thinking of it for while to post my drawings on this site ( i already posted it on deviantart but that's a whole different story because they don't comment often so it's feels safer) but i didn't know (still don't) if it was good enough i'm a bit of a pessimist when it comes to my work😅  
> But i've met two professional artists this week (who we going to by the house from) who really gave me a confident booster😊  
> *Murmures* still nervous trough 😳  
> Ps don't know how to post pictures only links
> 
> EDIT: i figured out how to post images 😁


End file.
